Hard Working Outlaw
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take to making AJ, the outlaw break?


**Hard Working Outlaw**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting back in the chair, I was occupying in the back of the saloon, amongst the darkness. A pair of blue eyes looked around silently. Taking in the few occupants of the bar, which it seemed to be the same ones every night. Crossing my right black booted cover foot over the left, as the chair sat back on it's two back legs. My long, black slicker laid closed over my lap, concealing my weapons of choice underneath, along with my dark red wife beater. Dark blue jeans completed my attire. Dark blue bandana was tied around my neck, hiding the vivid scars that could give me away in a split second. I was waiting for someone to show up, which they were late. I was getting impatient as I slid my feet off the table's edge and placed them upon the floor. I slowly put the chair back on all fours and slowly stood up to the dusty wooden floor boards. I grabbed my flat brim hat as I slowly walked across the floor, making my way out of the bar. "Have a good night kid." The bartender said as I waved my hand, upon exiting the saloon. I stepped through the swinging doors, out onto the wooden planks that made up the side walks.

Oil lanterns lit the walk ways and dirt streets as a few people walked by, a carriage or two rolling by to the nearby hotel, which was a few buildings over. I sighed as I ran a hand through my shoulder length brunette hair. My boots hit the boards as I walked and ended up at the end of the building. I looked around as I stepped off into the dirt. I walked over to my trusty sidekick, which was a black stallion. He was standing waiting at the hitching rail outside the saloon, one building over, which was occupied by a whore house. I hopped up into my dark brown leather saddle and got comfortable. I knew this was a bad idea, coming into town to meet the contact like it was planned. I placed my hat upon my head as I grabbed the reins and directed my horse to turn around and nudged as he walked off. I wanted to keep a low profile, get out of town before something happened, then there would be trouble. I whistled as a large wolf came sliding itself out from under the porch of the saloon and came running up and walked along the side of my horse. He was a dog, but was part wild wolf. Piercing blue eyes, rusty and white colored fur. Great companion to have on the trails when there was nobody else to travel with.

I had just passed the Sheriff's office. The deputy was sitting out in his rocking chair, watching me walk by with my trusty dog following. I could feel his beady eyes upon me was I waltzed on by. I had just made it past as a huge explosion was heard from a few buildings down, it was the bank. My horse didn't startle like the others that were standing in the street. People screamed and filled the streets as a wagon came rolling quickly away from the scene, with whopping, hootin' and hollering could be heard echoing through the streets. I sighed as the Deputy got up and looked to me. "You better have nothing to do with this!" He bellowed at me. I just raised my hand, giving him the one fingered salute as I nudged my horse to pick up his pace up to a run as I headed out of town.

The sheriff came out of his office, faster than a jack rabbit on a date, shot gun in hand. "What's going on out here?" Running a hand through his short light brown locks, placing a white cowboy hat upon his head as he adjusted his blue jeans he had just slipped on. The Deputy climbed to his feet. "Someone just rob the bank!" He bellowed as he grabbed his weapons and ran off with the Sheriff following him down to the scene.

The wagon rolled out the other way out of town as the robbers knew where to go. We met up behind some rocks up in the mountains. After ditching the wagon and placing the loot within their saddle bags, the horsemen made it to the meeting spot. Sitting in their saddles until everyone arrived. I slowly came trotting in, after my dog jumped up on a nearby rock. "Looks like kid made it after all." A southern voice sounded, nudging one of the guys next to him. The other just snickered as I stopped my horse and looked to the four riders. "You couldn't wait two more seconds to go and do something stupid again. The Deputy thinks I had something to do with it. I appreciate a warning next time Hardy brothers.." I growled as two of the riders, high fived each other and looked to me. "Couldn't resist in using my new powder I just got. I think the people of River Gulch, just got a bang outta of it." The black haired Hardy said. His dirty blonde brother, nudged him as he couldn't help but chuckle at the joke his brother had made. I sighed and shook my head. "You two better not have gotten a posse on us, if so, I'm leaving you two behind as bait for the rest of us to get away." The brothers shut up right away as they nodded. "Let's get to the hideout and settle in for the night. We stick around here any longer, the posse will find us." Turning my horse around and nudging it's sides, as I directed him through a few canyons and around a few rocks, through another canyon to take the trail off of us, as we headed off to our hideout.

**Chapter 2**

Rubbing his auburn goatee as he adjusts his black cowboy hat upon his head. Emerald green eyes looked about the damage done to River Gulch's bank the previous night. Crouching down as he ran a fingertip along a board that wasn't blown away. He narrowed his eyes as he lifted his fingers up to his view as he slowly rose up to his full 6'10 height. "What did you find?" The Sheriff asked as he walked over and stood next to the man. Adjusting his long, black slicker, that kept the drops of water from his clothes. It had rained overnight so everything was still dripping from it. Lifting his finger to his nose and sniffing as he wiped his finger off on his tight dark blue jeans. "Gun powder. It's some kind of new powder that you don't find around River Gulch. Not found in this state actually." The Sheriff looked to the stranger, that was wired and sent to them, that morning to help figure out who was responsible for practically destroying and disturbing their peaceful town.

Sighing as he walked over to his dark grey stead as he slowly climbed up into the dark brown, worn saddle as he adjusted his weapons that were on his person. But upon his saddle was two holstered Winchesters, one on each side of the saddle, along with his saddle bags and bed roll underneath the back of the saddle.

The Sheriff followed him. "Do you know who's responsible for this mess?" Pair of emerald eyes narrowed as he moved his right hand, undid his saddle bag and rummaged through it and pulled out a wanted poster. "Your Deputy described someone on a black stallion with a wolf walking beside them. Is this the one he described? Wanted in a bunch of counties for a lot more than blowing up a bank." The Sheriff took the poster into his hands and read it. He looked up to the tall stranger. "You're kidding me right?" He questioned with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Narrowing his emeralds to slits towards the Sheriff. "No I'm not. I've been tracking this one for months, still can't get them. Every town she's been in, they had wired their main sheriff and they get a hold of me, wherever I am." Reaching into the inside pocket of his slicker, pulling out a card and handing it to the Sheriff. "My card.." The Sheriff took it and read it, handing it back. "Alright . Your hired by us too. Keep us posted and I will post this, let other towns know about this one." He nods as he swings his horse around, the Sheriff backing up out of the way as Taker nudges the horse's sides, puts him at a trot to head out of town. Knowing he was on a hot trail at the moment.

Arriving in amongst some rocks and such, where we made camp. I came walking my horse in last as everybody had dismounted and had taken their saddles off their horses and was getting comfortable for the night. I slowed my horse down as I dismounted, my faithful companion came walking over and sat down beside my horse as he watered near a trickling river nearby. I removed my slicker and placed it over the saddle as I walked over, grabbed the saddle bags from my right hand man, Adam. He was sitting in the saddle until I took the bags, then he got down to his feet. Dropping the bags within the light of the fire, close enough but far enough away, to not let anything burn. Adam sat down upon a nearby rock as he opened up one of the saddle bags and started counting. The last man I thought that would ever help, Randy, came walking over, counting what was in the other bag. I walked off to let them figure out what was what, then I would sort it amongst us all. Then there would be no fighting for who had more or less than the other.

I walked off as I climbed upon a nearby rock and seated myself as my wolf jumped up sitting beside me. I had grabbed some jerky from my saddle bag earlier as I picked at it, feeding some to my companion. He took the pieces from my hand gently as I adjusted my Colt 45s that sat within their dark brown holsters, upon each hip. Extra ammo sat within the gun belt, ready to be used at any moment. I had a sawed off shotgun within one of my saddle bags, along with a rifle on the other side of my saddle, along with a bed roll under my saddle. I rarely slept, I was always the watch hawk as the others slept. Adjusting my bandana around my neck and sighed as I fed the rest of the jerky to the wolf. He jumped down as he walked off into the darkness for his nightly ritual, which I couldn't figure out what it was. But he always could find me later on, even if I moved on or not.

I'm not really a kid, mostly think I am cause of my height and age. I'm around 5'4 in height, with a lot of spitfire. I'm 26 and I look 16, that's what blows a lot of others minds. Everywhere we went, havoc's left behind, but nobody hasn't been able to catch any of us for months. I knew we had posses and the law trailing us from all kinds of directions, that's why we didn't stay somewhere for too long. I sighed as a gentle desert breeze blew by, cooling me down from the warm day. "Hey kid.." I looked over as Adam walked over, hopping on a rock here or there as he approached. "Yea Adam.." "Got a count for you." He knelt down as he look to me, running a hang through his short blonde hair as he placed his light brown cowboy hat back upon his head. "What's the count?" I asked. He handed me a good amount of cash wrapped up. "Your cut." I took it and counted it and nodded. "Not bad for nearly getting killed Hardys. Next time use less powder." I heard laughter from them as they were handed their shares. I looked to Adam. "I'm heading on ahead to scout our next targets. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said as he climbed down off the rocks and headed for his horse. "Be careful out there." Randy retorted as Adam mounted his horse and walked out of camp.

I got down off my look out post and over to my horse, placing my share within my saddle bag, placing it with the rest from other raids and such. "Better get some sleep. I'll be on watch, we head out in a few hours." I said as I walked off as the others got comfortable for the night. They knew they were in good hands with me on the watch as I went back to my look out post, I previously occupied. I settled down with the rifle from it's holster. Settling down for a watch with my hands upon my mahogany color wooden stock of my rifle. I had a sharp eye for anything, especially shooting and knife throwing. I haven't met my match, yet. I sighed as I settled down, letting my eyes keep a watch out.

**Chapter 3**

I must of dozed off as I heard the pounding of hooves. I got to my feet as I looked around quickly, I caught the rider in the moonlight as I got down as I heard our whistle, it was Adam. I lowered my rifle as I sighed. "I hate when he does that and doesn't whistle before hand." Adam came riding back into camp. "We've got a posse on us..." He said out of breath. I climbed off my post and hopped down onto a nearby rock, just missing a scorpion. "Where?" Randy asked as the rest had woken up. "Few miles away. I saw them as I came in." I sighed as I got up to my post and looked into the moonlight lit desert. "Mount up and get out of here, quick as you can. We'll meet up again." I demanded as the others got to their feet and started gathering up their gear. Keeping my eyes on alert as gun shots were heard. I lifted up my rifle, started fighting back as I laid upon my stomach. "Get out of here now!" I bellowed over a few gun shots. The horses spooked as the guys were trying to get them together.

I shot back a few times as I got to my knees, shooting into the darkness below. I growled as I heard my shots hit a few of the guys.

The shooting stopped as I let my eyes wander and sighed. "Got'em. Get them horses together and get outta here." I said as I turned my attention to them for just a brief moment. A gun shot was heard as I felt pain and burning run through me. I yelled in pain as I fell forward, dropping my rifle from my right hand. Blood was running down from the gunshot wound. I growled as I shot back with my left as I stood up. "Come on Kid! We're getting outta here!" Jeff yelled as he got up into the saddle. I shot back as I reloaded a few more shells. "Go! I'll be fine! I'll cover until you get out of sight." Jeff nodded as they all left. I shot back a few more times as I slid off the rocks and shot back a few more shells as I got into the saddle. Placing my rifle into it's holster as I reached out for the reins. I felt another burning sensation run through my left side, pain running through me as I slumped in the saddle. My horse panicked and took off with me still in the saddle, into the darkness we disappeared.

Picking up from camp and heading out towards the next town, thinking that's where this outlaw was heading for the next target. Taker sighed as he adjusted his cowboy hat, to shade himself from the sweltering mid morning sun. Heading up into some canyons, that cut through the valley before heading into the next town. Stopping his horse as he grabbed his canteen for some water, a noise caught his attention. Hanging the canteen from his saddle, as he finished. Narrowing his eyes as he heard pounding of hooves heading his way. Grabbing a Colt 45 from his holster and moving his horse out of sight as he hid behind a nearby rock. The pounding came closer as he readied his shot in case, it was someone that needed to be taken out. A large black stallion came into his view as it slowed down as it came through the canyon. It's rider was slumped forward in the saddle as the stallion stopped. "Whoa.. Boy.." A voice sounded as the rider moved. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't believe his luck. It was the outlaw he had been tracking for months. Recognizing the horse anywhere, but he could be wrong. There was no wolf with this rider. Keeping low and quiet, just to see if this was his catch or not.

Upon feeling my horse stop underneath me, gave me an opportunity to get off and patch up my wound, before moving on. I had lost the posse miles back, throwing off the trail. Slowly slipping from the saddle to my shaky feet. I winced in pain as I kept my arm close to my side. I had thrown my slicker over me to protect me from the sun, I didn't need to get burned by the harsh rays either. Even though I had an awesome tan. I slowly hobbled over and fell to the ground. I sighed as I slid myself over and leaned back against a rock and closed my eyes as pain racked my body. I removed my slicker and lifted up the side of my blood soaken shirt, and saw the wound, the slug had left. I sighed as I slipped my shirt back down. "Damn slug got me good." My horse lowered his head as he nudged my side. "Watch it..." I hissed in pain as he snorted. "Yea I know.. I need to find help... Who would help a semi outlaw.. You ..tell me.."

The horse shook his head, like he understood me right? I sighed as I heard a bark from nearby. "Bandit.. I thought he would of stayed away.." The rusty and white colored wolf jumped onto a nearby rock and down to the ground, next to me. He laid down and sniffed my side where the slug had hit me. Licking the wound through my shirt. I winced and pushed him away. "Stop.. Your worse than Black Death.." I sighed as I tried to get up and fell back down.

Black lowered his head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting me to my feet. I got to them and slid along his body to my saddle bags. Rummaging through them to find something to stop the bleeding until I could find another town with someone to help me in it. Yea I did a lot over the months, but most of it, wasn't me. Not even related, I did a few illegal things but mostly I just tagged a long. The guys did mostly everything else, I kind of was leading and kept the heat off of them, placing it upon me mostly. I finally found what I was looking for and fell backwards onto the ground. Thank god it was on my good side. Coughing as pain ran through my body as I decided to just lay there for a moment to catch my breath, before tending to my wound. After taking a few minute to catch my breath, I slowly sat up and slid myself under a ledge, that stuck out from a huge cliff. Black and Bandit followed as I looked around in case of snakes, scorpions or anything. After a clear of everything I settled into the shade. Unsaddling Black to give him a break to travel at night instead. Putting the saddle upon the flat ground and collapsing upon the ground. Laying my head upon the saddle, keeping it out of the dirt, laying upon my good side. I decided to rest and then set the wound, letting the heat of the day pass by.

Taker watched and knew soon as the wolf came jumping up, this was his bounty. But after watching for awhile, he knew this bounty was caught, but hurt at the same time. He rolled his eyes as he saw the outlaw settle down, more like pass out. Slowly getting to his feet, with the Colt still in hand in case. Moving along quietly, hiding behind a rock here or there as he moved along. Stopping a rock or two away, he saw the wolf lift it's head as he growled. I sighed as I couldn't move, the pain was too much. I placed a shaky hand upon Bandit's head. "Quiet Bandit..." But he wouldn't stop as I heard the shuffling of feet. I moved to reach for my gun as I heard the clicking of one. "Don't even think about it." A baritone southern voice sounded from nearby. Narrowing my blue eyes as a huge 6'10 gentleman stood up from behind some rocks.

His face was concealed by his hat and the sun behind him. I gritted my teeth as I tried to move, but pain kept me from doing so. "Whoever you are, I'm thinking about it. Unless you want a slug in your head. I would...suggest you move along.." A deep chuckle came from the man as he stepped up. "Your in no condition to make threats you can't keep." The wolf stood up as he growled, snarling as he stood between his master and the stranger. "I can't threaten, but he can." The man moved around as I kept my eyes on him, as he came more into view out of the sun.

Placing a hand upon Bandit. "Quiet down boy.. He's not gonna hurt you. Trust me if he did, he'll have no knee caps left." The wolf quiet down and moved back behind me, keeping on guard in case. The gentleman crouched down as he removed his hat, auburn locks shined in the sun light as he ran a hand through it. I slowly lifted myself up to a somewhat sitting up position as I sighed and I knew who it was. "I don't believe it.." Taker smiled towards the outlaw before him. "You're the outlaw that everybody fears? I don't believe it.." He questioned with a chuckle, as I removed my hat and looked to him. "Believe it. And it's nice to see you too.. I thought you..gave up this line of work.." Chuckling as he walked over and seated himself nearby. "Still out tracking and bringing them in." Chuckling a bit as I sighed as I laid back against my saddle. "How did you find me?"

Looking to her as he answered. "Actually I thought you were at the next town by now. Your stallion brought you my way." I nod a bit. "Thank god he did. All I have to say..." Sighing as he turned and whistled as his horse came walking out of hiding and over towards them. Standing to his feet as he rummaged through his saddle bags, grabs a few things and his other canteen. Walking over and kneeling down. "How did this happen?" I looked to him as I knew what he wanted to do, I was in no way, shape or form to look help in the mouth. "Posse. They got my hand, then when I went to get out.. A slug got my side." Nodding as his eyes saw the mentioned hand wound. "I'll fix yah up. Gonna hurt like a bitch, but it's better than.." "Bleeding to death.." I finished his thought for him. Nodding as I slowly reached over and pulled up the side of my dark red shirt, revealing the vicious bullet wound. Settling down by her side, with what he needed, the wound coming into his view. He sighed and looked to her. "I can patch it up, but I'm gonna have to dig for the slug." "Got any whiskey?" I asked as I reached for a knife and brought it into his view. Bringing the canteen into his view, "Never go anywhere without it." Uncorking it as he handed it to her. Drinking the amber liquid as I sighed and letting the liquor numb my body.

Taking the knife from her good hand, cleaning the blade with some of the whiskey. Taking the canteen and closing it up as he put it to the side. Seeing that she was settled, he dug the blade into the wound, after feeling around it, to find the slug. Gritting my teeth as Bandit got to his paws, laying by my side, to comfort me the best he could. Finally getting the slug out as he threw it into the dirt. "Got the slug out. Gonna patch yah up, until we can get you into a town for a look over." I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked to him. "I appreciate your help, really.." Shaking his head as he finished and lowered the bloody shirt. "Always willing to help an ole friend." The wolf looked to the man with it's light blue eyes. "I see your companion doesn't remember me.." I chuckle as I slowly sit up a bit as I wrapped a bandana, I had retrieved out of my saddle bag around my hand. "He hasn't seen you in a long time. Give Bandit a chance." Leaning his hand out as the wolf, leaning his muzzle forward and sniffs. Perking his ears forward with a little lick as he laid down. "He does now." I chuckle as I pat Bandit's head gently.

"Settle down and relax, travel at night with me. I don't care. I'm still in your line of work, just playing both sides to catch that gang you've been chasing Taker." I suggested as I settled down for some sleep. He sighed and looked to her. "I hate when you call me by my hunter's name." I sighed. "Sorry Mark." He chuckles. "Much better Andrea Jonin... Uhh I mean AJ." I chuckled. "Now we're even." Standing up as he placed the canteen of whiskey into his saddle bags, after removing them and the saddle, to give his horse a break. Settling in the shade with his ole friend to rest for the remainder of the day.

**Chapter 4**

Slowly opening my eyes, nothing looked familiar to me at all. I was laying upon a bunk, but no bars around me. I was laying in a room with a dresser in a corner, small table next to the bunk with an oil lamp upon it, my gear was stowed along the far wall near a rocking chair near a huge bow window. Blinking my blue eyes as I slowly sat up. My side was a bit soar, but not as bad. The door to the room squeaked as Bandit came walking in and hopped up on the bed, licking my face. I chuckled as I pushed his muzzle away. "I missed you too boy. But where's here?" I mumbled to the dog as he whined a bit. "Your at my ranch." I turned my attention passed Bandit to my ole friend. "Oh.. I thought you would of turned me in." Stepping into the room with his arms over his chest. "I did actually. But I knew the Sheriff in the next town. I got the bounty for yer head, but I kept you out of jail." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Thanks.. Some friend you are.." I went to uncover myself as I found I was just in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I covered myself back up. "Where's my clothes?" I narrowed my eyes as he sighed. "Got you some new ones. You bled pretty bad in your other ones. And your welcome for savin' yer ass." I sighed. "How did you save my ass? You got yer money and now I'm stuck with you. How did I benefit from that? In no way I did."

Sighing as he walked over and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeved buttoned down shirt, walking back over, placing them at the end of the bed. "Get dressed. You've got chores to do. You've been placed under me to work here at my ranch and out on the trail. You don't do what I say, then you go to jail. That's the deal that I placed with the Sheriff. He will be coming out to check progress and such, if you don't comply then jail you go. Your choice." I sighed as I listened to him. "Fine, you got me now. But doesn't mean I have to be pleasant about it." Mark sighs and shrugs. "Whatever helps yah get through it, but I got you for a year. That's how long your jail sentence was going to be." I groaned as he was about to step out of the room. "You've got ten minutes to dress and meet me out by the corral. Not out in ten minutes, I will send MY dogs in to get yah." I growled as Bandit jumped off the bed and walked out as he closed the door. Narrowing my eyes as I uncovered myself, got dressed and put my boots on, grabbing my hat as I tied my hair back, placing my bandana around my neck as I went out to meet him.

Standing nearby as he told me what the work consisted of. Tossing me some work gloves and leaving the stuff at my feet. "Get to work. I want this whole corral done before sun down.

If not, then you'll be punished." I snorted as his words as two cattle dogs and three Rotties same on either side of him. "To make sure you don't run off or think about it. I'm leaving a little something behind. I suggest in not trying." Patting two of the rotties heads. "Hades, Demon stay..." He walked off with the other dogs at his side. I sighed as I put the gloves on and started on mending the corral fences as instructed, looking up ever now and then to glare at the two stupid mutts sitting in the shade, while I bake in the sun. I growled as I slipped for the umteen time while mending one of the rails, shredding the glove. I took them both off now as I finished up, hopefully. I removed my hat to for a slight break, before continuing my work. I heard growls of disapproval behind me as I lifted my head up and looked to the two dogs. "Oh shut up... Can't a person catch a breather. Your in the damn shade." I growled as Bandit came running out of nowhere and came between myself and the two huge rotties. I took a step towards him to pull upon the bandana that was around his neck. "No Bandit..." I hissed as he growled at me to back off. I sighed as I wanted to hit my own wolf for turning on me. I went back to the fence as the dogs had a stand off with Bandit.

I was down a ways, just finishing the fence mending when I heard a fight break out. I looked around at only seeing dust being tossed from the ground into the air, mixing with snarls, growls, bites and yelps. I dropped what I was doing as I ran towards the fight. "Bandit!" I yelled as I ran towards the dust bowl. Mark heard the commotion as he stepped out of the barn nearby. He sighed as he jogged over to see what was going on. I had gotten between them, trying to break them up. I ended up having my left forearm between the jaws of Hades. I yelled in pain as I felt blood gushing from the wound. Hitting my knees as Mark came over and pulled the dogs apart as he pulled on Hades' collar. "Let go Hades!" He commanded as the dog did what he was told. I sat back with blood running down from the bite wound.

I narrowed my eyes towards the mutt as I heard a whine from nearby. I turned my attention towards the source. There laid Bandit upon his side within the dirt. I got to my feet as I ran over and fell to my knees. "Bandit.. What they do to you?..." I sighed as I saw a lot of blood on some of his horrible wounds. Mark sighed as his dogs walked off, walking over to the fallen wolf as he looked to me. "Get back to work. I'll take care of Bandit." I looked to him as I narrowed my eyes. "He dies. I swear I'll take it out on your hide." With that I got to my feet, kicking some dirt as I walked off back to finish mending the fences.

I finished up my work and put the stuff I used away. I winced as I shook my left hand. It was throbbing from my wrapped up bite wound. I had wrapped a bandana around it. It was soaked with blood, but I didn't care, only thing I cared about was my dog, laying off probably dead somewhere cause of those stupid dogs. I removed my hat as I wiped the sweat from my brow, upon my right forearm. I headed up towards the house as I was looking for the pain in the ass for more chores. "Over here kid.." I heard him speak from the barn. I stopped in my tracks as I turned and headed his way. "Yes sir.." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. He didn't scare me cause I knew his weaknesses. It was just getting that right timing to use them upon him.

Mark looked to his little worker. "Get to mucking out the stalls, feed and water the horses. Then tend to your horse." I nodded as I looked to him as I started to walk away. "How's Bandit?" Mark sighed. "He's resting in the house. He's in bad shape, but he resting." I nodded as I narrowed my eyes. "I swear, if he ends up dead from those wounds. Your hide's mine." I mumbled under my breath as I walked off to start in on my next set of chores. Mark lifted a brow slightly as he heard the mumbling and caught a couple of words. "I would like to see you try and kill me kid. Don't forget I know how you work." I snorted as I stepped out of one of the horse's stalls. "No you don't. If you did, you would of left me out on that trail to die by now." Mark shook his head. "No I wouldn't have. You were worth finding and bringing back. Get to work.." With that said he walked out of the barn. I growled as I stepped back into the stall to continue my work. "Money.. There all the same.. That's all they care about, especially when you're a bounty hunter. Just the money..." I grumbled as I heard some snarling from behind me. Turning my attention as I saw the two dogs once again. "You again.. Haven't you had enough yet?" Narrowing my eyes to the one that attack me earlier. Both dogs sat back on their haunches and watched me work.

**Chapter 5**

I put Black into a stall after a brush down and locked it up. I was exhausted from all the work that I've done today. My side was hurting a bit, but it was my forearm that was worse. I shook my hand to get the tingling out of my fingertips as I walked up towards the house. The sun was setting by the time I reached the porch, dusting off before walking up onto the steps. I removed my boots on the porch, tipping them upside down over the railing, watching dirt fall to the ground out of them. I sighed as I stepped inside as I heard the dogs following me, step in front of me, growling for me to not move. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Will you two give it a rest. Before I put bullets in your skulls." "Don't threaten my dogs, unless you follow through with it." I looked to him, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Get cleaned up and get something to eat. Your going to need your rest for tomorrow morning." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever floats your boat." With that I walked into my room, grabbed some gear and headed out to the bathing house in the back, near the outhouse. The house workers had filled the tub with hot water from the fire place. I settled into the tub and scrubbed up.

After a hot bath, I felt better, cleaner too. My forearm was killing me. I placed a clean bandana around the wound to keep it clean the best I could. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button down off white, short sleeved shirt, I headed in to eat. I ate as much as I wanted too, which wasn't very much. I headed for my room and rummaged through my bags for some jerky. I ran into one of the house workers and asked if they seen Bandit. I was told where he was resting and went to that room. I walked into the store room as I looked between some wooden crates, there he laid, bandaged up, upon some old burlap sacks for a bed. I sighed as I slowly walked over and knelt down next to him. His eyes were closed as I knelt down and placed a gentle hand upon his head. "Hey boy.."

His eyes slowly opened as his tail tapped the floor a bit. Smiling a bit as he tried to move. "No stay still Bandit. You shouldn't be moving." I took the jerky out and fed him the pieces in smaller bite size pieces. He ate both pieces in no time. I sighed as I scratched him behind the ears. "Just rest Bandit. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." "What are you doing in here?" I jumped as I got to my feet, my eyes meeting his. "Looking in on my dog. Problem with that?" Stepping into the room as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes there is. I told you specify what to do, this wasn't one of them. Now get to bed and get some sleep. Your gonna need it." I narrowed my eyes. "You can't keep me from my dog Mark..." Growling as both his Rotties came walking into the room, standing on either side of Mark. I sighed as I growled back. "Shut up you damn mutts! You're the reason why Bandit's like this." Mark had enough of this one's attitude. Grabbing her by the back of the shirt and lifting her up. "Don't yell at my dogs. I've told you not too before. They were protecting themselves when your stupid wolf attacked them." I growled as I swung, knocking him in the nose with my fist. Yelling in pain as blood gushed as I was dropped to the floor.

I got to my feet and ran out of the room. Mark growled. "Hades.. Demon.. Go get her!" The dogs took off as I ran across the yard, hopped up on the corral fence, ran across the yard and hopped up on the other side. The dogs came darting out of the storage room as they slid themselves under the fence in pursuit. "Oh shit.." I said as I jumped off the fence and took off without looking back. Only thing I saw for an escape was a nearby tree. I jumped up, gripped the branch and pulled myself up. The dogs slid to a halt in the dirt and started barking up the tree. I climbed up higher into the branches and hid amongst the foliage of the green leaves. Mark held a bandana to his nose as he finally saw it had stopped bleeding as he heard the dogs from the other side of the property. He jogged over there with a shot gun in hand. He whistled as the dogs came away from the tree. "Better come out inmate before I shoot you outta the tree!" He yelled as I held on for dear life, where I was sitting. I moved quickly and quietly as I could. I lost my footing and hung on for dear life as I heard shotgun shots, being shot at the tree. Thank god I was on the other side. 'This guy is nuttier than a fruit cake.' I thought as I climbed down and jumped out of the tree to the ground. Mark saw this as I took off into the darkness. Mark motioned for the dogs to chase as he grabbed a lantern to see as the dogs took off barking.

I heard the dogs as I kept running. I dodged a tree here or there. I ran until I couldn't anymore as I looked back for one moment, next thing I was flying through the air and landing hard upon some hard rocky, sandy ground. I sighed as I had fallen into a trap. "Damn..snag traps.." I sighed as I just sat there, hanging from a tree by my right ankle. I was hurting in my forearm from the impact upon the ground. The dogs came running up and jumping to try and bite me as I was a bit too high. I laughed. "Ha! Stupid dogs, you can't get me now." I heard horse hooves as the head of the house approached. Chuckling a bit as he seen that his lil outlaw had gotten caught in one of his traps for coyotes. "Looks like the tables have turned my dear lil working outlaw..." I looked up as the blood was rushing to my head and sighed. "Alright so what, you got me with this.. Your dogs couldn't catch me though." Nudging his horse forward as he grabbed the branch I was hanging from, lowering me just enough to get near the dogs. "You were saying?" I moved as the dogs jumped up at me. "Alright! You win! Call them off..." Mark whistled as the two dogs backed off. Grabbing his trusty hunting knife. Cut the rope, letting the run away fall to the ground. Landing upon my back as I groaned and slowly sat up as I dusted myself off, climbing to my feet. "Could of given me a warning first." He chuckles. "You ran away from me, so you deserve it. You've got a punishment to fulfill, better get to walking back to the ranch and get to it." I sighed as I picked up my hat, dusted it off, putting back on my head and started walking back with the dogs nipping at my heels. Mark nudged the horse to start walking, keeping an eye on the outlaw as they headed back to the ranch.

**Chapter 6**

I sighed as I stopped for a miniature break, wiping sweat from my brow. I heard growling as Demon stood to his paws and snarled as I jumped and went back to heaving bails of hay from the loft of the barn to the floor below. This was my punishment, to work in the barn all night. I climbed down as I went to stack up the hay bails then cut the bailing twine off one to open to feed the horses in the morning. I stopped as I heard something outside, I grabbed a nearby lantern and moved towards the noise. I heard the dogs growl as I moved past them as I narrowed my eyes towards them as I moved over to the slightly open door. The dogs got up as they walked by me to investigate. I reached down and grabbed a Colt 45 I had hidden under my shirt, just such an occasion. I held it in my grip as I walked around the barn, leaving the lantern near the door.

The moon shined above as I could see as I peaked around the corner of the barn towards the house. I narrowed my eyes as I saw three figures over near the house. The dogs growled as I grabbed them by their collars and lowered myself to their ears, whispering into them. I heard them whine softly to me as I let them go. They took off across the yard and into the house, through another door. I snuck across the yard as I rounded the corral and stopped. I heard the horses in the barn starting to panic. I sighed as I shook my head, it was going to give me away now. The figures near the house heard the horses as one of them jogged towards the barn. I jumped out from behind the corral fence and took the figure to the ground. We ended up in a fist fight in the middle of the yard. I recognized the hits anywhere as I held the figure down as I felt blood dripping down from the scratches and gashes upon my face and hands. "Hold on!" I yelled as the man stopped struggling. I narrowed my eyes as I sighed. "Randy.. What the hell are you doing here?" He stopped as he heard a familiar voice. "Kid? What the hell are you doing here?" I sighed once again. "I'm on probation to work for the dude that owns this ranch. You better get out of here, if you know what's good fer you." Randy punched me one last time as I fell backwards into the dirt. My Colt 45 flying out of my hand, landing near Randy's feet.

Randy saw the gun and leaned over and picked it up, aiming it at me as he pulled the trigger, only thing I felt was pain run through my upper right arm as I yelled in pain. "That will teach you to send a posse on us!" He yelled as the barking of dogs and few lights moved through the huge house as Randy looked to the others with him. "Let's get outta here!" He yelled as he smirked. "Nice knowing you kid.." With that a shot gun was heard being fired, hitting the ground near Randy as he bolted.

Mark cocked the shot gun as he aimed for the figures running across his land, sending the dogs after them. He shot off another warning shot as he had one of his house workers, wire the sheriff in town. After seeing the figures run off, like the cowards they are. The dogs came back into the yard as Demon diverted his return to the barn, over near the door. He stopped near me and sniffed as he licked some dripping blood from one of my scrapes upon my face. I moaned as I swatted the dog away. "Go..away.." He whined trying to wake me up as he turned and barked towards the house. Mark thought it was odd that Demon didn't come back to him like Hades and Hell did. Walking off the porch with shotgun in one hand, lantern in the other as he made his way across the yard, with the other two dogs at his sides. He followed the barking Demon as he came towards the barn. Holding up the lantern as he sighed upon seeing his worker bleeding to death upon the ground. "Demon back off boy.." He commanded as he knelt down, placing the lantern nearby as he placed a hand upon the worker and gave a gentle shake. A slight moan came from her. "Well yer alive. I will give you that."

I heard his voice as I slowly opened my eyes, I was hurting bad from being shot with my own gun. I saw his face in the dim light of the lantern nearby. "Where...did they go?" Mark looked to his worker oddly. "Where did who go AJ?" I coughed a bit as I felt his hand upon my left shoulder to settle me down. "Those men..were..part of my.." I slowly closed my eyes as Mark sighed. "Part of your what?" He questioned, but he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer. Slowly gathering AJ into his arms as he carried her inside to be tended too, dogs following behind, heading inside.

I was suppose to laid up for a week or so. Nope not me, I was up in three days back out working for Mark. I was brushing the horses down in the barn. My right arm was in a sling. I was wearing a short sleeve buttoned down shirt, red in color with my dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots. I had Black standing out in the sunshine as I was giving him a bath. The ranch workers had been using him for work, which I didn't approve of. He wasn't a working horse I told them that plenty of times. I finished as I cleaned up the supplies I was using. "What are you doing?" I jumped as I was startled by his voice as I turned around and sighed. "Finishing up chores Mark. What does it..look like?" Placing a hand upon my bloody bandaged upper arm. Mark stepped up as I untied Black from the hitching post bringing him to the corral for awhile. "I can see that, your not suppose to be up AJ. Your suppose to be resting." I stopped as I looked around Black to Mark, "When did you become concern about me all of a sudden? I ain't gonna die on your watch Mark, don't worry. I'm fine. I owe you a years worth of work. And that's what your gonna get. Then I'm outta here after this sentence."

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright you wanna work. I'll give yah work. Your going to help my ranch hands bring the cattle up from the lower fields and help brand the new calves that were born this spring." I nodded as I tied Black up. "Fine with me, I'll get my gear and saddle up Black." He nods. "Then come see me when your done. I'll be helping with the branding and keeping an eye on you. So don't let me down." With that he walked off to make sure things were ready for the cattle to be branded. I sighed as I headed into the barn for my gear to saddle up Black. I never knew this stuff was heavy when you could only use one arm. I dropped my saddle and took the sling off and started using my arm. I didn't care, I worked through the pain. I got Black together, saddled up as one of the ranch hands came and got me to follow down to the lower fields where the cattle were grazing. I climbed up and followed to help with the round up.

The sky started to get dark above as we were finishing up with the last round up of cattle. I wiped some sweat off my brow as Black got a stray calf to head up. Placing my hat back upon my head as Mark came riding down. "I was wondering where you were." I looked to him as he rode beside me. "I was getting a stray, who decided to play in the bushes." Looking down at my forearms, scratched up from the bushes. Mark chuckles. "Good job today. Thought I would come down and help with the rest. Bad weather's coming in, better get them moving. Don't need the storm spooking them." I nodded as Mark headed around to the other side as we got the cattle moving a bit quicker as another one broke away. I sighed as I went to get it.

Thunder could be heard off in the distance as I went to hunt down the stray. "Damn.. Where did you go now?" I saw the stray amongst some bushes as I got it moving. Wind was slowly picking up as I finally got the cow moving to join the others. Black stumbled as I patted his neck. "Careful Black. Don't need you lame now." I stopped him as I looked up as I felt rain starting to fall. "Storms move quick around here. Let's go Black." I nudged him to get going, but he wouldn't. I looked down at him. "Black. What's wrong? Get going!" I nudged him as he still wouldn't move. Then I heard I swore it was thunder, it was, but the ground was shaking underneath both of us. I looked up through the rain as I saw the cattle stampeding. I kicked Black to get going as he finally did and took off running. Black ran along side the cattle as I looked around for the ranch hands, but nobody was around but one person, Mark. He was caught on the other side on his horse trying to get out from between the stampeding cattle. I kept an eye on him as his horse stumbled and they both disappeared into the darkness and dust. I pulled Black to the side and head against the stampede as Black dodge cows and rocks. I looked around and stopped along the side as I looked around. "Mark!" I yelled over the rumbling cattle and thunder above. The rain was starting to fall harder as I was soaked, but I knew I had to find him. I know I hated him, but I couldn't leave him here.

Black bolted into the cattle and ran along, using his body as I saw Mark stand up as his horse wouldn't get up. Black moved himself up behind a rock as I looked down, leaning a hand out, which was my bad right arm. "Come on, let's get outta here!" I yelled over the noise. Mark looked up through the rain as he saw nothing but a black figure at the moment, thinking it was a ranch hand. "Get outta here! Your gonna get killed! I'll be fine!" He yelled as a rumble of thunder boomed. I sighed as Black reared up. I got him under control as a cow, just barely missing Mark. He jumped back and hit my foot that sat in the stirrup. Grabbing the back of his slicker as I pulled on him, finally he followed and climbed on behind me. I kicked Black as he weaved his way through the cattle making it finally to the outside. Getting hit a couple of times while making his way through, but got us all out while the rest of the cattle went by and back into the lower field.

Black took us to the side as I directed him up towards the ranch, fast as he could climb the incline, which was slick with water and mud from the pouring rain. Finally making it back to the barn as one of the ranch hands opened up the door to let us in. I stopped Black as Mark finally saw who it was. "You? You're the one that risked yourself to save me?" He sounded a bit surprised as he climbed off. I patted Black's soaken neck as I climbed out of the saddle, led him over to the side and tied him up. Beginning to take my wet saddle and such off his back. He needed to be dried off, it was cold rain after all. "Yea it was me and Black Death." I commented as I placed my saddle over a saw horse to dry off as I grabbed a couple of burlap sacks to soak up the water off of Black's back. Mark stood there as he watched me work, knowing how to take care of a horse, after being out in the weather they were in. I sighed as I ran my hands up and down his legs, checking for any injuries or anything. Nothing was found. I patted Black's neck as one of the ranch hands took him over to his stall after I was finished.

I sighed as I removed my hat, water falling into the dirt as I looked to him. I caught him staring. "Something caught your eye?" Mark ran a hand through his wet auburn locks. "Yes something did.. You." I lifted a brow. "Me? Just because I saved you and not your horse. Is that it?" He shook his head as he sighed. "Go get cleaned up and into some dry clothes. Don't need you catching anything." I shrug. "You should speak." I commented as I walked off to head into the house. After getting cleaned up and sat down upon my cot, in a dark red wife beater and a pair of cotton black pants. I winced as a knock came upon my door. "It's..open.." I said as I sighed, looking to my wound upon my upper arm. It was killing me as I looked up to the door opening. Mark stepping in, just a pair of blue jeans. "Wanted to make sure your alright." I nod as I grab a bandana to place upon the gunshot wound. "I've had better days, but I'll be fine. You alright?" He nods as his midsection was wrapped up. I narrowed my eyes. "You're not alright. Stop lying." Mark sighed as he walked over and seated himself in a nearby chair. He saw the wound upon her upper arm. "You should be the one talking. But if you wanted to know, a bull nicked me. Rather be nicked then be punctured to death. Like my horse was."

Nodding a bit. "Sorry to hear about your horse. I tried looking for you sooner, but I could barely see." Leaning forward, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder. "It's alright. I got plenty of horses. That was a work horse anyways, not one of my good riding horses." I looked to his hand upon my shoulder, then followed his tattoo covered arm all the way up to him. Our eyes meeting one another's. I felt a shiver run up my spine and my insides quaked. My god his eyes just made it all happen, what was happening to me. "Thanks for helping me out there." He said as he removed his hand from her shoulder. I nodded. "Your welcome. I couldn't leave yah out there. Even though I would never had cared." But deep down I did, I wouldn't admit it though, but I did care. He nods as he slowly rises to his feet. "Get some rest. I'll have one of the kitchen workers bring you up dinner when it's ready." I nodded as he slowly walked out of the room as he stopped in the doorway. "Also I wanted to thank you for helping to stop those thieves the other night." I nod as I looked away. "No biggie.." I trailed off as he closed the door and left the room. I tied the bandana around the wound, so I could rest as I laid upon my bunk and let the tiredness of my body take over.

**Chapter 7**

I sighed as I woke up a bit sore, but it was mostly my arm. I sat upon the side of the bed as I yawned and stretched. Untying the bandana and changing it as I got dressed into a buttoned down short sleeve shirt, red in color and blue jeans as I slid my cowboy boots on and was ready to head out to do chores. A knock came upon the door as I walked over and opened it. I thought Mark would of be standing there, but it was a house worker. "Excuse me, but the master of the house, would like to see you in his room." I lifted a brow, thinking it was an odd request. "Everything alright?" The worker shook her head. "The master's ill from the wound. Doctor was sent and should be here soon. He would like your company." I nodded as I felt my heart sink at those words. He looked fine last night when he left my room. I turned and grabbed what I needed and left my room, following the worker down to Mark's room. The worker knocked upon the door as she entered the darken room, only light was a lantern giving off a soft glow. The sun was just coming up.

"The worker you requested is outside sir." She said timidly. "Send..her in.." His voice sounded a bit shaky as she stepped out into the hallway. "Go right in. If you need anything let me know. I'm just right down the hallway." I nodded as I walked into the room, removing my hat and closed the door behind me quietly. "You wanted to see me si..Mark.." I had to correct myself, I was suppose to call him Mark when it was just the two of us. I saw a hand raise up and motion me forward as I heard a heavy cough from him. I knew it was serious, this was a man that barely got sick. I stepped over as he patted the bedside. Seating myself as I placed my hat upon the chair nearby. "I wanted to see you, that's all..." He spoke just barely a whisper as I leaned my hand out and placed it upon his, that was nearby. "Stay quiet Mark. The doctor's on the way. You'll be fine." I saw a basin of water and a cloth in it.

I grabbed the rag and rang out the excess water and wiped some sweat off his forehead, then leaving the cloth upon his burning forehead. "I'm..fine.. Just got something that will pass." Trying to reassure me. I sighed as I stood up and pulled the blanket down and looked to his bandage, it was blood soaken. I looked to him. "I might be able to help you, if you let me." His eyes looked to me and nodded. "Do what..you think is right." I nodded as I patted his hand. "Be right back. I got something that might help." With that I got to my feet, left his room and went to mine, rummaging through my saddle bags. I ran into the house worker and told them to cancel the doctor I could handle it. She nodded and went to do it.

I entered the room once again, closing the door. I carried my saddlebags with me, placing them upon the chair, after moving my hat out of the way. I pulled out a knife and cut the dirty bandages way, got them out of the way. I saw the wound, it was infected alright. "Whoever set this, didn't do the job right. But don't worry.. I can help.." I swallowed hard as I thought to myself, 'I think..' I grabbed the nearby whiskey bottle and placed a towel near his side. I looked to him. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch Mark." He moved a bit as he nodded. "Go for it.." I nodded as I pour the whiskey over the wound. He gritted his teeth in pain as he tried not to move. I sighed as I looked to him. "Sorry.." I put the bottle of whiskey down and rummaged through my bag. "I have something that will help take the infection out of the wound, help sooth the pain. I only use it when I need too." He nods as he coughs. "You..don't need to do this.." He commented as he settled down. I looked to him. "I know, but.. I hate to say it, I want too.. I owe you this much, for putting you through hell for the past month or so."

I started mending his wound gently as I could, making sure the wound was clean and put a homemade herbal salve on the wound. Something my family used on bad wounds while growing up and I still use. I looked to him as I bandaged his side up and covered him back up. "How does that feel now?" I asked as he sighed and looked to me. "A little better... Thanks.." I nodded as I cleaned up the mess and put my saddle bags under his bed, out of sight. I washed my hands up and looked to him. "Just relax and rest. The wound will become numb in a few minutes, let the herbs work. I've got chores to do, I'll be back up in a few hours to check on you. If you need me, fetch me out from the barn. I gotta check on Black Death." I went to get up as I felt his hand upon mine, trying to keep me there. "Stay.." He swallowed hard as I removed the cloth, placing it back into the cool water, placing it back upon his head. "I'll be back up as soon as I'm finished...I promise.." His grip wouldn't let me go. "Alright I'll stay. Just let me go take care of Black Death and Bandit. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He sighs as he nods a bit. Sliding my hand out from his. "I promise I'll be right back." With that I got to my feet and left the room to let him rest. I stood outside the door, staring at it. I couldn't believe I was falling head over damn heels for him. When I knew I cared about him deep down, but I let my attitude and such be the front in covering up how I really felt.

I sighed as I headed outside to do chores, then head back up to his room like I promised. I entered the barn as I got to feeding the horses and checked on Black Death. I entered his stall as he stood in a far corner. Which I thought was very weird. I closed the stall door and walked gently over to him. "What's wrong Black?" His head was lowered a bit as he looked lame. I placed a hand upon his nose and rubbed it gently. "Whoa boy, just me." He opened his eyes and looked to me as I knelt down and ran my hands along his front right leg and sighed. "You're hurt too... Alright boy, just relax.." I slowly stood up and grabbed an empty bucket and filled it with water, to clean out the wound. Must of happen on a rock or something yesterday. I knelt back down as he stood there, he didn't look like he wanted to move. I finished with him and moved his feed and water near him. "I'll look in on you in a couple of hours, make sure your alright. Just relax boy.." Patting his neck as I walked off to finish chores, then check on Bandit.

I leaned against the corral fence after turning the horses loose for awhile, for a grazing. The ranch hands were finishing up the branding as I walked off to the storage room, where Bandit was being held up. I heard a growling as I was in the doorway. Bandit was standing up and snarling at me as I looked to him. I narrowed my eyes as I sighed, I knew what was wrong. Bandit jumped at me, ready to sink his teeth into me. I slammed the door as he hit the door and kept on growling as he barked. I sunk to my knees as I knew what was wrong and what needed to be done, but how could I do it? I raised that wolf dog, since he was a pup. I slowly rose to my feet as I dusted myself off, walking into the house, up the stairs to my room. I knew what I had to do and it had to be done, before someone was bit. I found my rifle as I stepped into the hallway. The house worker stepped out into the hallway from Mark's room. She saw me with the rifle. "The sir would like to see you." I looked to her and just nodded as I walked over to the door, leaving the rifle outside the door, leaning against the door as I entered the room. I removed my hat as I closed the door behind me.

Mark was sitting up a bit, looking a bit better than before. "I thought you were going to come back?" He asked as I lowered my head as I heard him speak. "Got caught up.. I had to tend to Black. He's also injured, but will be fine. I have to go take care of..." I sighed as I couldn't look up to him. Mark slowly sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "What's wrong AJ?" He asked as he placed his feet upon the floor, keeping the covers over his lap. Taking it easy, cause of his side. I sighed as I couldn't look to him, hurt was in my eyes and I hated to show it to anybody. "Bandit...He's gone mad, he needs to be disposed of... He even attacked me.." Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take care of it..." I shook my head. "No I will. He's my dog, I'll take care of him, then go finish chores after I bury him." Mark slowly gets to his feet, not wanting to be in bed anymore, after putting a pair of jeans on and slipping on some socks and his boots. "Let me help AJ.." I turned and lifted my head up. "No I'll do it. Then I'm going to leave for a bit. I have a chore to do, I will be taking one of your horses to do so." Mark looked to her back. "Do what? You going to return?" I nodded. "You have my word, I will return.. I have something that must be done."

He nods. "You have permission to take one of the horses, but be back before sun down." I nodded. "I will be." With that I walked out of the room, grabbing the rifle to go do the unthinkable before heading off to do what needed to be done.

**Chapter 8**

Slowly walking back into the yard of the ranch riding upon one of Mark's horses, with a huge dark grey stallion with a lasso around it's neck. Fighting me tooth and nail as I led it into the yard. I got down off of the horse to my feet as the ranch hand took it away. I had a grip on the rope as I looked to the other ranch hands. "I got him, open the pen door and stay clear!" I bellowed as the ranch hands scattered, after opening the pen. The stallion reared up on it's back hooves as it whinnied trying to stomp me with it's hooves. I moved back as it came back down on the front hooves. "Clear away! I got him." As I slowly moved myself towards the pen. Mark heard the commotion as he came walking out of the house and saw what was going on. He narrowed his eyes as he saw AJ get a wild mustang into an empty corral, that was by itself, out in the middle of the yard. He walked over once the corral gate was closed and AJ was in the corral with the mustang. Mark walked over to the fence, stood there and watched. I growled as the stallion tried to take me out again, but I was too quick as I got the lasso out from around it's neck and hopped up on the fence, down some from Mark. I sighed as I wrapped up the rope and handed it to a ranch hand, who took it and walked away.

Mark walked down the fence as I told a ranch hand to get some water and feed for the stallion as Mark approached. I took my hat off my head and wiped my brow. "You have a death sentence?" He asked as he stopped beside her. Placing my hat upon my head as I looked to him. "No I got you a new horse. To replace the one that you lost last night, when I couldn't find you fast enough." Mark sighed. "How am I gonna ride a wild mustang AJ?" He asked as he looked to the animal running in circles of the corral. "Easy.. Break it and then train it." Mark chuckles as he looks to her. "Who's going to do that?" I turned and looked to the stallion, slowly calming down in the pen, as the ranch hands, fed and gave it water, staying out of the pen. "I'm going to break it and train it.." Mark lifted a brow. "You?" I nodded. "How do you think I got Black Death? He was once a wild mustang. That's why he's faster than some domestic horses." Mark rubs his goatee in thought. "How's this horse?" He leaned his forearms up on the railing as I looked the horse over. "Spitfire attitude. Got speed and could be a great riding horse. He'll suit you just fine. Once he's broken and trained, he's all yours." Mark nods as he looks to AJ. He couldn't believe this was the same one that once was out causing trouble, but had other talents beside causing and running from trouble. I looked to him. "Better just relax. No work for a few days, your side needs to heal. I'll change your bandages and apply more herbal salve, once I clean up and check on Black first." Mark nods. "I checked on Black. He's doing better. When I went into the barn he was eating and moving around his stall a bit, a bit lame but moving around."

I nod. "That's a good sign, he'll be fine. I'm gonna go give him a bandage change, then I'll meet you inside." With that, hopping off the fence and heading into the barn to finish for the night before heading inside.

Mark walked out onto the porch, after waking a bit later than usual. He saw everybody working as they should, keeping the ranch going. He walked off the porch as he placed his hat upon his head. He heard some noises from the corral as he walked over and saw AJ in the pen, working with the wild stallion. He knew she had been working with the horse on her time off, for the past four weeks now. He saw the progress that she was making with the stallion. Placing his forearms upon the fencing as he watched her work with the stallion, getting him use to having things upon his back. Mark ran a hand over his goatee, thinking he wouldn't be able to ride that mustang, it would kill him before anything, but he knew he shouldn't doubt AJ's training, he saw how Black Death was, so it shouldn't be as bad as he thought. He kept watching and taking mental notes for future reference.

I sighed as I slowed the horse down and stopped him. I had a halter upon the horse with a lead, which took it seemed forever to break him into getting use too. The horse still wouldn't let nobody approach him. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out some jerky and took a bite. I saw the horse's ears perk forward as I heard him snort. I looked to him. "Curious are we?" I looked into the horse's eyes and slowly started walking towards him, in tiny quiet steps, with the jerky in my hand still.

Lifting his head up, but still keeping in eye contact with me as I moved closer. I was a few feet from him, when I leaned my hand out towards him. Lowering his head as he took the jerky from my hand and ate it without hesitation. "Well at least we know how to get to you, through your stomach." Turning my back to the horse as I saw Mark at the fence. I dropped the lead and started to walk over, I heard foot steps behind me of the horse. I stopped as I heard the steps stop. I looked over my shoulder as the mustang was following me. "Well now we're friendly?" I turned and started walking backwards as the horse followed. I walked over to the fence as I turned and looked to Mark. "What do you think so far?" Mark nodded. "You proved me wrong AJ. You can make them and break them." I chuckle as I feel something upon my shoulder. I look over and it was the mustang's chin upon my shoulder.

I sighed and looked to him. "Alright.." I reached into my pocket and pulled out another piece. "God your such a pig." The horse took it gentler than last time as he ate it this time, slower. Mark lifted a brow. "A horse that likes jerky?" I looked to him and shrugged. "I don't know, the horse's different I guess. Black Death has some oddball habits too. Must be the wildness they will always have in them, like every horse does." Mark nods as I was nudged forward by the horse. I gripped the fence so I wouldn't fall. "Watch it there buddy.. Not too rough." I slowly turned, lifting a hand up as the horse lifted his nose up and placed it against my palm. "I guess he knows who's boss and who's the horse now.." I patted his nose as I heard Black Death making noise for attention from the corral near the barn. Mark chuckles. "Someone's jealous.." I looked over as the dark grey stallion walked off. "I'm not replacing you Black." I climbed up the fence as I jumped off the fence and walked off as Mark followed.

I climbed the fence and sat upon it as Black came walking over, walking better than before. "You jealous Black?" He grunted as he pushed me with his head. Mark stood at the fence as I climbed upon Black, bare back as he started walking around the corral. "I would say yes to that." Mark commented as he watched. "I guess so. You'll be able to do this on your stallion, once he gets to know you. Black here just do things his way or no way..." Walked over as I sat on Black in front of Mark. "But a trust must be fulfilled before anything else happens Mark. You've got to get in that pen with him and make him earn your trust. He's going to be your horse after all." Mark nods as he sighs. "I ain't getting in the pen with that maniac of a horse. Last time I tried he nearly killed me." I sighed. "He was still being broken in Mark. If it makes you feel better, I'll introduce you. You know what he likes now, arm yourself with it. He'll stick to you like glue after awhile." Mark rolled his eyes. "I'll wait thanks." With that he walked off. I sighed as I patted Black's neck as I slid off his back and onto the fence. Climbing down as I chased after Mark. "What are you afraid of?" Mark stopped in his steps, turned and faced AJ.

"What did you say?" He asked. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I said.. What are you afraid of?" Mark growled as he shook his head and walked off. "I ain't afraid of nothing!" He yelled as I snickered. "You are so. You won't get in the pen with the stallion, not even Black Death you won't. Come on admit it." He stopped, turned and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground. His emerald eyes blazing. "I ain't afraid of either of those horses! I just don't have the time to play petty games with them animals. I have a ranch to run!" I swallowed hard as I looked into Mark's eyes, fright ran over my body as I just nodded. He slowly placed me upon my feet as he sighed and looked to me. "I'm...I'm sorry AJ.." I growled as I turned and ran off towards the barn. He sighed as he shook his head, cursing himself under his breath. "Stupid fool..." He grumbled as he walked off.

Mark sighed as he hadn't seen AJ the rest of the day, since their little argument. He felt like a complete asshole after how he treated her. She was right, he was a bit afraid to get back into the pen with the huge dark grey stallion. The ranch hands were calling him Smokey, but he had overheard AJ calling him 'Tombstone', which he liked better. Walking towards the barn, seeing if AJ was there and talk to her, especially apologize for his stupid ass behavior. Walking into the barn as he didn't see her nor Black Death around. He saw her saddle gone too. He growled as he walked out of the barn and looked to the ranch hands. "Has anybody seen the outlaw?" Everybody shook their heads no.

He sighed as his hands went into fists. "Where did she go now? She promised to not take off on me. She had a few months left in her sentence too.." Shaking his head as he walked back into the barn, grabbed his saddle and riding gear, headed for the pen with the dark grey stallion. He placed his gear upon the fence as he climbed up and armed himself with beef jerky, like AJ said to do. The stallion stood over on the other side, eyeing Mark from afar. Mark narrowed his eyes as he whistled towards the stallion. "Come here Tombstone.." The horse hesitated at first, but started walking towards him. Mark took the jerky out of his shirt pocket and held it in his hand. "That's a boy.. I got something for yah.."

Slowly leaning a hand out as the horse approached. The horse stopped a foot away from him and took the jerky gently from Mark's hand. Mark nodded as he patted the horse's forehead gently. "Good at least were on mutual respect. I've gotta ride yah 'Stone. AJ has gone off. Hopefully you won't buck me off." With that Mark moved slowly around the stallion as he placed the saddle blanket upon his back. The horse moved a bit and settled down. Mark had a grip on the halter AJ had left upon him. "Good boy. I ain't gotta hurt yah.." Connecting a lead to the halter and tying upon the fence rail. Grabbing the saddle gently as he gently placed it upon the stallion's back. 'Stone jumped a tiny bit, but was cooperating with him. Mark sighed as he tightened the saddle and patted the horse's neck gently. Feeding him more jerky. "Good boy. Alright last thing, then we're outta here."

He unbuckled the halter and placed the bridle upon the horse's face. 'Stone gave him a bit of a hard time getting the bit into his mouth, all horses did. He tightened it and slowly climbed into the saddle, placing his saddle bags and holster his Winchesters in their holsters, upon 'Stone's back. Grabbing the reins as a ranch hand came over and opened up the pen. Tombstone was a bit hesitant on feeling weight upon his back for the first time, a bit heavier than AJ. Mark sighed and nudged 'Stone as he started walking out of the pen. Mark patted his neck to encourage the horse that he wasn't there to hurt him, but to have his help hopefully. After he was away abit from the ranch. He pulled back on the reigns to stop the horse and scouted around. He adjusted his cowboy hat, to protect his face from the hot sun. Tying a bandana around his neck to protect his neck. He sighed as he didn't know where to go from here. Tombstone decided other wise, rearing up as Mark hung on as the horse bolted in a direction Mark never knew where this horse was taking him, but he hung on for dear life.

**Chapter 9**

Slowing up as Mark realized the horse had led them to a far fetched town. It was late at night and he had been riding for hours and hours by now. Slowing Tombstone to a halt near a hitching post as he saw a familiar horse sitting near another hitching post down the street. Climbing off as he heard the saloon was up and busy as always. He decided to stay at the hotel tonight and head back to the ranch in the morning. He checked in for a room and then heard a fight break out at the saloon as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. He was told he could bring his horse to the stable down the street for the night.

Then he saw the unthinkable happen.

Flying out from between the swinging doors and into the street were the two saloon fighters, as the fight headed into the street. Mark sighed as he reached into his slicker, pulled out his Colt 45 and shot a warning shot into the air. The fight stopped as everybody looked to him. He walked over as he pulled the man off the smaller fighter. He sighed as he saw who it was. He rolled his eyes as he shoved the fighter to the ground. "Break it up. This one has had enough." The guy stumbled to the ground. "This one cheated at a card game!" He spat out in a drunken rage. Mark narrowed his eyes as he sneered. "Get over it and go sober up. Or you will have to deal with me." Buddies of the fighter directed him away as Mark knelt down next to the beaten and bloodied AJ. Slowly opening my eyes to barely slits, blood dripping down to a triple vision of Mark sitting above her?

Shaking her head to try and clear her brain, didn't work. "Mark?" She asked in a drunken slur. Mark shook his head as he leaned his hand down, gripped the front of her shirt, helping her up slowly to her wobbly feet. I stumbled to my feet with his help and nearly fell back down, between having my clock cleaned in a fight and being drunk, didn't help. Catching her in his arm, Mark couldn't believe after all the bullshit, it came to her leaving, getting drunk and into trouble. Helping her to the hotel and settled her into the room, upon one of the beds. He removed his slicker and laid it over a nearby chair. "Stay there and I'll be back." He grumbled as he left the room. I heard what he said, but I didn't feel like listening. I slowly sat up and groaned at the pain pounding through my ribs and face from the pounding I received, plus I was feeling a little sick from drinking.

Mark walked back into the room, after getting the horses settled and grabbing a pot of coffee to bring up to the room. He was going to sober this one up quicker, so he could kick her ass further. Closing the door behind him as he saw her sitting on the side of her bed, dripping blood from her facial wounds. He put the pot down along with a tin cup and grabbed a towel, that he had gotten from downstairs and placed it upon her face gently. "Don't need you bleeding like a stuffed pig all over the place." I growled as I pushed his hand away. "Leave me..a..alone.." I slurred out as I fell backwards onto the bed, upon my back. He sighed as he pulled her up and laid her on her side. "I don't need yah choking on yer own blood either. Stay on your side." I sighed as Mark left the towel upon her face, catching the blood from a gaping wound, above her right eye. Standing to his feet and removed her slicker and shirt, which was tattered and torn from the fight. Which left her with a dingy white wife beater type shirt underneath. Pulling her boots off and putting them under his cot, so if she had an idea to get them, he would hear her. Leaving her to sleep some before he started shoving coffee down her throat, then beat her beyond belief. Settling upon his cot, to catch some sleep himself, but light sleep. He kept himself alert in case AJ, had different ideas.

Slowly opening his eyes, it was close to early morning as he heard moans from the next bed. He slowly sat up as he swung his feet to the floor and stretched a bit. He looked over to AJ as she was slowly moving upon the bed. "What hit me?" She groaned out from under the blood soaken towel. "Someone's fist and liquor."

He spoke a bit louder, knowing she had a hang over and it would kill her head to hear him. Groaning louder as she growled under her breath. "Don't speak so DAMN loud..." Mark snickered. "That will teach yah to run off, drink and cause trouble." I slowly reached up a dried up bloody hand and removed the towel from my face. "How the hell did yah find me?" I asked as I slowly sat up as I winced, placing my other arm over my midsection. Mark slowly got up and sat on the edge of her cot. "Tombstone.." I lifted a brow and groaned in pain. "Tombstone? The mustang you refused to get in the pen..with?" He nods as I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Mark reached over and pour her some warm coffee, he had gotten up and replaced it with a fresh pot. "Drink this, it will help with your unsuttle hang over." I sighed as I took the cup and drank the coffee down. "Thanks.." I put the empty cup on the table as I sighed.

Mark placed a hand gently under her chin, making her look to him. Slowly lifting my head up to him, looking through my left eye more than the right, which was almost all the way closed. "You look like shit AJ." He said as he looked over the damage. I pulled away and snorted. "Thanks for noticing Mark." I grunted as I swung my feet to the floor and slowly rose to my feet and stumbled a bit, but got my balance back. "If you'll excuse me, I'll..be on my way.." Mark sighed. "Going where? Your in no condition to go and pick damn fights, never mind ride Black Death." I snorted as I grabbed my shirt and slid it on and looked to him. "Why do you fuckin' care?" Mark stood to his feet as he sighed. "Cause I do. I care about you alright AJ. That's why I gave you a second chance, to come and work on my ranch than going to jail. Is that what you want to hear? I don't understand why you took the hell off on me yesterday.." I sighed as I grabbed my hat and placed it upon my head. "I had business to tend too. I found out where my ole gang was. The ones that tried to rob you. I found out through sources, I met at the saloon last night. Before I drank myself stupid." Mark ran a hand through his hair and sighs a bit. "The man that beat you, told me you cheated him at cards. Is this true?" I shook my head. "No I don't play cards for that reason. A brawl broke out in the saloon and he came after me by mistake. He was too drunk to tell the difference."

Wincing as I went to move, placing an arm over my midsection. "Damn.." I muttered as pain ran through my body. Mark walked over and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Let me help you AJ. You can't do anything alone." I looked to him as I sighed and nodded a bit as my legs gave out from under me. Mark caught her in his arms as she collapsed. Dragging her over to the cot, laying her upon it. "I'm...sorry Mark..." I sighed as I looked to him. Mark knelt down as he shook his head. "No sorries.. Don't speak. We're gonna get yah to the doc. Then head back to the ranch. You need rest and such. I'm going to do a little head hunting while you recover." I nodded a bit, I didn't feel like arguing anymore. Mark got his boots on, gathered the gear. Carrying each set of saddle bags on each of his broad shoulders, while helping AJ walk down the stairs and outside. Looking around as he knew where the doc's office was. He picked her up into his arms, instead of making her walk across the street. He walked over to the doc's office as he went to work, in the back room.

Mark walked out to get the horses as the doctor looked after AJ, then they would head back to the ranch before anything could go wrong with her.

**Chapter 10**

After that drinking binge, I never picked up another drink. If I did, I think Mark would of had my head anyways. I was laid up for a few days, but decided to get outta bed and do some light work around the ranch. I had just turned Black and 'Stone out into their respective corrals. We had to keep them separate. Black and 'Stone, well rode side by side fine and all, but in the same enclosure forget it. I sat upon the rail and fed Black a few pieces of carrots, I had snagged from the house worker in the kitchen. I had some on me to introduce to Tombstone hopefully. I sighed as my left hand was heavley bandaged. I had busted it my knuckles on the guy's jaw and teeth, that's what sliced up my knuckles. My ribs were wrapped up snuggly and my faced was bandaged up and slowly healing along with the bruising. I just had to take it easy for awhile, that was for sure. I climbed gingerly off the fence and went over to Tombstone, sitting upon the fence there, finally got him to take the darn piece of carrot from me. "You've always come to me 'Stone. Got hitched onto your rider hm?" Patting his forehead gently as I heard a carriage rolling into the yard.

I turned as a couple of house workers came riding in. I shrugged it off, thinking they just came back from their run into town. Thinking nothing of it really. I turned back to 'Stone as I looked him over, like I did all horses everyday, make sure nothing was wrong. I realized the horse wasn't right. I climbed down gently and got 'Stone to lift his front right foot. Running a hand down his leg and shook my head. "You've gotta problem.. Don't know what. Better have Henry come out and take a look at yah." I said as I placed his foot down gently. I heard someone lean against the railing of the fence as I slowly got to my feet. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." I jumped a bit as I wrapped an arm around my midsection. Looking to Mark at the fence. "I was. Couldn't stand laying there much longer." I walked over and climbed up as I sat down next to him. "I see the new workers found their way back to the ranch from town." Mark nods. "This time they did. They learn quick, when they know the punishment comes their way for goof ups." I chuckle as he looked to Tombstone walking kind of funny. "What's up with 'Stone?" He asked as he looked to me. I looked to the horse. "He's lame. Gotta have Henry come out and take a look at him. Could be a bad shoe to something worse. I'm not quite sure." Mark nods as I slowly climb off the fence to the ground. "I'll have one of the ranch hands go into town and get him. Get'em here faster." I nodded as Mark walked off to talk to one of the ranch hands. Next moment they rode off to town.

I walked off to head for the house for some rest, I was still a bit tired from everything. "Hold on AJ." Mark said as he came walking up quickly to me. I stopped, turned to face him. "I would like for you to have dinner with me tonight. After I would like to speak to you in my study alone. I would like to talk about your progress here on the ranch.

You've been here for 8 months already, I think you deserve to know." Mark explained. I nodded. "Yes sir. I'll see you then. Just have one of the workers wake me to join you as you wish. I'm going to nap in my room." He nods as I turn and walk off.

It was about early evening when I heard a knock upon my door, I slowly sat up as I sighed, laying an arm around my midsection. "Doors open." I bellowed as I ran a hand through my hair as the door opened. "The master would like your presence in his study." The worked chimed as I nodded as they left the room, leaving the door opened. I slowly rose to my feet and headed downstairs to meet up with Mark in his study as requested. I stepped into the doorway as I saw Mark sitting behind his desk going through some paperwork, scattered about his desk. "You wanted to see me?" I questioned. Mark looked up from his paperwork and nods. "Yes come in AJ please." I nodded as I stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind me, walked up to the desk as Mark offered me a seat. I took it as I gently sat down, ribs were bothering me a lot tonight.

Mark leaned back in his chair and sighed a bit. "I wanted to speak to you about your progress here. I'm happy with how you've been working out so far. You broke in a stallion in less than a month, which is very impressive. But I do have some bad news to tell you." I sighed as I looked to him. "Yes sir?" Mark looked into her blue eyes. "The Sheriff caught me in town today. He gave me some grave news about you, which I wasn't looking forward to hearing. The fight you were in, was reported by the saloon owner to the Sheriff in that town. I think you get the rest." I sighed as I lowered my eyes from his. "I knew this would bite me in the butt. I just wanted information, so I can get back at Randy for trying to kill me and blaming me for sending a posse after them, which I didn't." Mark lifted a brow to this. "You mean the one that shot you said that to you? When they tried to rob me that night?" I nodded as I looked to him. "Yes he did Mark. I don't remember telling you or not. I meant to but with everything going on, it never dawned on me." Mark shook his head. "You slightly mentioned it, but you passed out and I never pushed the issue again. But I compromised with the Sheriff on your behalf. He wants your old gang turned in and you'll go free no questions asked." I lifted a brow. "You're kidding? Turn them in and that's it?" Mark nods. "That's your choice though." I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Mark..I know it keeps me out of jail, but I don't wanna rat them out.."

Mark slowly stood to his feet, behind the desk. "You said you know where they are right?" I looked to him and nods. "Yea but that was days ago. They could of moved on by now. Why do you ask?" Mark leaned upon his desk. "If you can locate them. I'll make sure your not involved with the rest of the process and nobody will not know it's you who gave the information away."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Alright you've gotta deal. If they find out it's me, I'm going to blame you." Mark nods. "It's a deal." I nodded as I slowly rose to my feet. "Anything else?" Mark looked her up and down gently and nods. "Yes I would like for you to go take a look at 'Stone. Henry took a look at him, wanna make sure he's doing better. He's in his stall in the barn."

I nodded as I turned to walk off out of the room, head for the barn. I stopped with my hand upon the door knob to head out. I turned and looked to him. "Mark?" He stood to his full height, looking to me. "Yes AJ?" I smiled a bit to him. "Thanks for everything. You didn't have to save my ass twice." He shook his head. "You saved mine plenty of times in the past kid. Just returning the many favors I owe you still." I turned and left the room to do as I was told.

**Chapter 11**

I saddled up Black Death and headed out to meet up with a few scouts, that had information for me. I rode back into the ranch upon seeing the destruction. I slowed Black Death down and hopped off him real quick. The ranch hands were running around, getting the horses out of the burning barn. I ran over and got a hold of one of them. "We can't get Tombstone to move! He's scared to death!" He bellowed over the noises around us. I grabbed my bandana around my neck and dunk it in a nearby barrel full of water, tying it around my face as I headed into the burning flames and smoke. I located 'Stone and got him out as he gave me a hard time as I did. I got him away from the barn and tied him to a nearby tree within the shade. Black came walking over as I removed my wet bandana and sighed. "Your safe 'Stone." Patting his forehead. One of the house workers came running over to me. "AJ! AJ!" I came out from between the two stallions as the worker came running up to me, barely able to stand as I caught them in my arms. "What's wrong?" He was shaking in my arms as I looked into his terrifying expression in his eyes. "They got..him.." I narrowed my eyes sort of confused. "Who's got him... Speak up man.." The man sighed as he got himself together. "The old group you were a member of.. Came here.. Destroyed the barn raided the house and got the Master.." I felt my heart sink as I sighed and looked to him. "Got him.. As in took him? Or is he here somewhere hurt?" The man shook his head. "I don't know. Could be either or." I got the man to his feet as a few ranch hands came over to help. I looked to a few workers. "Everybody scout the whole ranch. The master could be anywhere hiding or hurt somewhere. If you find him, come tell me right away." The ones that were not busy went on the look. After the barn fire was put out, the rest had joined to help scout the whole ranch.

I sighed as I walked Black back into the ranch grounds, looking about the outskirts a bit. I had found Mark's hat as I hung it upon my saddle horn, out behind the barn. I stopped my horse as a ranch hand came running up. "I found him!" I looked to him as he approached. "Where?" He pointed as he spoke. "Over there! Amongst the rocks. He's been beaten badly and left for dead." I nodded. "Take one of the horses and go get the doctor now!" He nods as he ran over to one of the saddled horses and rode off. I turned Black as I grabbed the reins of Tombstone as I made them work together. "Both of you better get along. Mark needs us right now." With that I put Black at a full run where the ranch hand pointed too.

I slowed Black down as I came to the small canyon that was some ways away from the ranch. I grabbed my saddle bags and a rope from Black's saddle. I jogged over to the rocks and looked down. I couldn't see him in the small canyon, which was a long ways down. I sighed as I tied the rope around a tree and climbed down a ways, reaching the bottom. I looked around as I carried one of my Winchesters in my hands, saddle bags over my shoulders. "Mark..Mark it's AJ.. Answer me.. If you can.." I bellowed as my voice sort of echoed off the rocks. I watched where I was walking as I found a clue as I crouched down, running my hand along it bringing it up to my view. "Blood.. You couldn't have gotten too far then." I walked over to an edge where some water was running and made a small pool, it was spring water. I slid down the cliff, which wasn't far to the bottom. I got to my feet as I looked around, when I heard rocks tumble and move. I cocked my gun and aimed it towards the source.

Mark came stumbling into my view and landed upon his knees within the water. "Don't..shoot." He spoke as I gathered the gear and jogged over to him, putting the gun down. "I wouldn't shoot you. What happen?" I put the saddle bags down as I helped him out of the water and onto land, sitting him down. He coughed heavley as I looked him over. "I got into a fight with one of them here in the canyon. Ended up losing my footing and ended up down here.." He winced as I pressed my hand upon his right side. "You're a mess. Can you climb outta here with my help?" He nods. "I think so." He sounded out a breath a bit as I nodded. "Come on. The horses are waiting and one of the ranch hands went to get the doctor. Let's get you back home." He nods as I help him to his feet and help him climb out of the canyon and up to the horses. It took longer than I thought to get him up, but we both made it. I whistled for the horses as they came walking over as Mark was leaning against me. "Hang on, let's get you up in the saddle." He nods as Tombstone stopped as I got Mark gently as I could, up into the saddle. I climbed up into the saddle, grabbed one of 'Stone's reins and led him back in a walk back to the ranch, keeping an eye on Mark as we went.

Finally getting him back to the ranch and into the house as the doc looked him over. I gathered my gear and everything I could into my saddle bags, made sure my guns worked. I packed up Black as the doc came out and I got the update. I nodded as he climbed into his wagon and drove off. I headed inside as I headed up to Mark's room. We had been talking on and off, we were getting to get to know one another. I couldn't stand seeing him hurt like he was, but I knew what needed to be done. No matter how dangerous it was. I saw his door open as I stepped inside, removing my cowboy hat from my head. "Go I would like to talk to the worker alone.." He said sternly to the house worker fussing over him. She nodded as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I walked over and knelt down, placing my hat upon the floor nearby. "How you feeling?" I asked as I placed his huge bandaged right hand within both of mine.

"I'm alright. Just sore and tired, but the doc says I'll be fine with some rest and TLC." I sighed and nods. "Yes, I know he told me." Mark smiled a bit through his bruises as he wrapped his fingers around one of my hands. "Where you going? Someone told me they saw you packing up Black Death."

I nodded. "Going after the bastards that did this to you. They're going to pay and pay dearly Mark. I have backup that's meeting me in town. They go down today, take no prisoners." Mark sighs as he shakes his head. "I wish you wouldn't AJ. But I know once your mind's made up it's made up. But just becareful, I want'cha back in one piece." I slowly got to my feet and smiled to him softly. "I will be. I promise. I got the best men helping me, trust me. You rest and don't worry." I slid one of my hands out from his and rummaged through my slicker pocket and pulled out a red bandana. "Take this, as long as you have this. I'll be back. This is lucky to me, ever since you gave it to me." He took it and looked at it. "You kept it all this time?" I nodded. "Of course. Now why wouldn't I keep it from my partner in criminal upholding?" He chuckles as he nods. "You got it." I nod as Demon, Hades and Hell, the three Rotties came walking in. Demon was limping a bit as he hopped up gently onto the bed and laid down next to Mark. "Looks like someone tried to help." Patting Demon's head as he laid it upon Mark's outstretched legs. "He bit one of them and ended up being pushed down the stairs. He'll be fine, just bruised."

I nodded. "Looks like you've got the company and protection until I get back." I looked to him and leaned forward, as we were just inches apart. "I'll be back I promise." He nods as I kiss his cheek gently. "Promise I will be back in one piece." He smiled as he brushes his lips against mine, sending a chill down my spine, like he always did. "I'll be waiting." I slowly stood to my full height patting Hades and Hell's heads, looking to them, then Demon. "You three, I'm leaving in charge. Watch over him until I get back." They all whined as they understood me I guess, as I grabbed my hat from the floor and headed out of the room, leaving Mark to rest and being protected by his huge Rotties. I headed outside and gathered the rest of my gear I would need.

I climbed up into the saddle as a house worker came walking out with a small cloth bundle in her hands. "Here AJ. Take some goodies with you." I smiled to her as I took it and placed it within my saddle bag. "Thank you Hanna. Watch the Master until I return. The dogs are with him. You should be fine until I return." She nods as she sighs a bit. "Hopefully we won't get attacked again while you are away." I shook my head. "I've got people watching the house from afar, your safe. Don't worry, just go as you normally do." She nodded with a bit of a smile. "Just becareful and come back to us." I nodded as I fastened my saddle bag closed, nudging Black to get going. "I will be promise." With that I got him into a trot as I headed to town to meet with the men to take care of this permanently.

**Chapter 12**

Heading into the canyons, leading the posse of men I had meet me in town earlier that day. It was dusk and darkness was starting to cover everything. Perfect for taking the group down. We stopped as I climbed down, climbed up on the rocks and looked around. Finding what we were looking for was easy. I looked to the guys and nods as they knew what to do. I climbed down as I grabbed my Winchester out of the holster upon my saddle. The men went to take their positions as I made my way towards the camp, knowing I wasn't going to be welcomed by Randy and Adam, maybe just by Matt and Jeff. I climbed up upon a rock and stood my grounds, holding the rifle within my hands ready to use it as I cleared my throat. The four men turned around, jumping to their feet as Adam and Randy reached for their guns. "I wouldn't reach for them guns, unless you want your guts full of lead. Your choice." I said aiming for them. Randy narrowed his eyes. "Well look who came back to the scene of the crime. Came back to bring another posse on us?" I kept my guard up, knowing what my mission was. "I never brought that posse upon you. I know one person amongst you who did." Matt and Jeff looked a bit shocked upon the return of one of their own.

"Where you been hiding kid? Randy told us you been bunking with a cop." Jeff commented. "I was caught after we separated. I'm working on a ranch instead of being in jail, I know the guy from back in the day..." I sighed. "I'll explain later.. Right now you are all under arrest. Drop the weapons and come quietly, there will be no trouble. It's your choice." Matt and Jeff hesitated and put their hands in the air, after dropping their weapons to the ground in front of them. I looked to Randy and Adam. "You have one to two choices gentlemen, what will it be?" Randy smirked as his hand was behind his back. "I'm taking one choice and one choice only..." I had my finger on the trigger aimed right at them. "And what's that?" "This is my choice." Bringing his hand around quickly as he shot off a little pistol he had hidden. The bullet ricochet off the rock I stood on as I let the bullet from the rifle fly, hitting the dirt in front of them as they hit the dirt. Matt and Jeff scurried for cover as Adam and Randy grabbed their guns as a gun fight broke out.

The men heard the gun shots as they started shooting back, from their hiding places. I sat upon the ground as I reloaded the rifle and moved a long, got caught with a bullet to my left knee as I hit the dirt. Nothing but pain and a stinging sensation ran through my leg. My rifle went flying as I scurried in a crawl and hid amongst some rocks. I gritted my teeth as I tied my bandana from my neck to around my knee. I grabbed my Colts out of their holsters under my duster as I shot back, upon hearing me hit either one of the two. "Got one.." I grumbled as I reloaded it as the shooting slowly diminished. Seeing the men move in as I slowly moved out of hiding and sighed as I hobbled. Matt and Jeff came out of hiding as they saw me falling to the ground. They slowly came over as they helped me up.

"Where's Black, AJ?" Matt asked. I pointed as they helped me over and up into the saddle. Jeff handed me my rifle as I looked to them. "Get your gear. I'm taking you in. Can't get out of it guys." They both nodded and got their gear as they followed me into town. The men gathered Randy and Adam up, as they join in heading back to town to make the arrest official.

I sighed as Jeff and Matt were released into my custody. "Alright you two said you knew where the stolen goods were. Now show me and we'll get back to the ranch." They both nodded as they led me through the dawning sun rise over towards the mountains nearby, where their camp was. Pulling back on Black's reins to stop him. Jeff jumped down off his horse and headed into the cave. A few minutes later, a cart was rolling out by horse with Jeff leading it. I got down as I hobbled in my step and nodded as I climbed up on the side and looked under the cover. I knew what was missing from the house, one of the house workers had told me. I lowered the cover back onto the items and slowly climbed off as Matt came walking over. "Like we said AJ, it's all here." I leaned against the cart and nodded to them both. "I appreciate you two being honest with me. Now for my end of the bargain. Follow me back to where I've been and I will give the rest of the details as we go along. Stick with me and don't wander off or you will be in jail." They both nodded as Matt led Jeff's horse over to the cart and tied it to follow. Black came walking over to me as I got up into the saddle, just barely. I was feeling tiredness and pain taking over my body, but I didn't let it show. Matt climbed up and saw me as he sighed. "Why don't you ride with Jeff?" He suggested. I shook my head as I nudged Black to get going. "I'm fine. Let's get going. Got a long trail to trace." With that we headed back to the ranch, I couldn't wait to get back.

**Chapter 13**

It was early evening by the time we reached the grounds of the ranch. The ranch hands stopped what they were doing, when I directed Jeff to take the wagon up near the house. I slowly climbed down off Black as Matt stopped next to me and also climbed down. One of the ranch hands came over as I took my gear off of Black. "Take care of the horses." The hand nodded as he knew how to handle Black. I carried my Winchester and saddle bags in my hands, as I slowly hobbled across the yard towards the house. I stopped as Matt came jogging up and placed himself under my left arm to help me. "Let me help you kid." I nodded as Jeff hopped out of the cart to the ground. One of the ranch hands came over and led Jeff's horse off to take care of it. Jeff went to say something as I slid out from under Matt's care. "Don't say anything Jeff. They know what there doing. They're taking care of your horse. Don't worry." I sighed as I heard the door open as Hanna and some of the house workers came walking out onto the porch. "AJ!" She shrieked as she bolted off the porch and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank god your alive.. We heard from the sheriff what went down. We didn't know if you were alive or not." I chuckled as Matt and Jeff looked on in confusion.

Hanna pulled away as she looked to the two men then to me. "Who's this?" I looked to her then to the Hardys. "Hanna meet the two newest ranch hands. Jeff and Matt Hardy. These two I saved cause I knew they were worthy of it." She nods. "Gentlemen." They both nodded as I looked to her then the other workers. "Don't just stand there. Get to work.." I slowly climbed up on the side of the cart as they looked at me confused. I pulled the cover off the cart as Hanna looked in. "How did you?" She said with a gasp. I pointed to Matt and Jeff. "These two were part of the gang, showed me and helped bring it back." Hanna nodded towards them once again. "Thank you gentlemen. You don't know what this means to us and the master." They both shrugged as she turned her attention back to the workers. "Let's move it. Put everything back where it belongs. The master won't want nothing less." The workers started unloading the wagon.

I slowly climbed off the wagon and leaned against it, keeping weight off the left and dropped my saddle bags and Winchester to the ground. Hanna saw this as the heavy set woman caught me. "AJ!" Matt stepped forward as he helped the woman. Hanna looked to the gentleman. "Follow me inside, I will show you where to put her." Matt nods as he follows the woman inside. After laying AJ upon the bed, Matt backed up as a few people flooded the room as Hanna led Matt out of the room. "I will show you and your brother where you'll be staying. It's not here, then we'll get you two cleaned up and into some new clothes and fed. You both need your rest after being on the trail for so long." Matt nods as he followed the woman as they got Jeff and was showed everything and got settled in.

I felt better as I hobbled around with one wooden crutch under my arm, getting Matt and Jeff to work on the ranch. They were helping the ranch hands rebuild replacing the one they burned down. I sat upon the porch railing, keeping in the shade as I kept an eye on Matt and Jeff. I jumped as I felt two large muscular arms wrap around me. I leaned against the embrace and sighed. "Thought you were still resting." I commented as I felt him kiss my neck, the tickling of his goatee as I giggled. "I couldn't stand being in bed any longer. Thought I would come and keep you company for awhile." I saw the dogs walk out and sit upon the porch, watching the workers. Demon was looking better himself as was Mark. "I don't blame yah there either. I get the same way." He chuckles a bit as he looks to the work being done. "Barn's coming along faster than I thought. What gives?" I chuckled. "Brought you back two more workers. Two who were honest and brought your stuff back that was taken. So I decided to give them an opportunity, like someone gave me almost a year ago." Mark smiled as he adjusted his cowboy hat upon his head. "So I've heard. How are you feeling?" I turned and looked to him. "I'm doing better. Knee's still bothersome, but nothing I can't handle. Good to see you back on your feet." He looked down to me and smiled, as he lowered his head and kissed my lips gently. I sat in shock for a moment and then kissed him back gently.

It felt like forever before we slowly pulled back. I lifted a brow. "I missed you too.." I said breathless. He smiled as he stood to his full height. "That's for everything. I appreciate what you've done for me AJ. But I got a deal I think you'll love to hear.

But I will discuss it with you later on tonight. Right now I've got some workers to whip into shape. Then I'm gonna meet the two you brought in." I nodded as he unwrapped his arms from around me and walked off the porch with the dogs, following him out towards the work site, the rebuilding of the barn. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and got myself together as I slid off the railing and slowly placed the crutch underneath me and went to follow him. Wondering what kind of deal he had to give me, that's what was on my mind for the rest of the day of working.

I sighed as I sat on the railing of the corral, just taking in the view of the rolling hills and such out past the pastures. I jumped as I felt two arms wrap around me. "You scared the crap outta me." He chuckles as he climbs up on the railing. "Sorry I thought you heard me." I shook my head. "No I must of been lost in my thoughts deep enough not too." I leaned against his chest gently as I sighed. "So your happy with the deal?" I nodded as I looked up to him and smiled broadly. "Like you said how could I refuse it. I would never refuse an opportunity to be with you the rest of my life. I'm through with wandering by myself. I knew where I belonged, it's where I'm sitting right now. In your arms." Mark smiled as he nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Jeff and Matt are working out good here on the ranch. They just got to learn to not fight between themselves." I sighed. "Their brothers, what do you expect? Now you know what I had to deal with. Plus deal with the other two dumbasses." Mark chuckles. "Yes I know. I feel sorry more for you than anything else." Nothing was said between us, it seemed like forever.

"AJ... I gotta say this..." Mark started to state as I slowly sat up, moved in his arms and looked to him. His eyes looked into mine. "What is it Mark?" I placed my hands upon his chest gently. "I'm sorry I never followed through like I am now, in the past. I was just being stupid, denying how I felt about yah." I sighed and shrugged a bit. "I probably would of just laughed in your face and kept on going with my work Mark. I was a bit stupid back then. Now.. Well, I'm a bit more suttle with everything now." Mark sighs a bit with relief in letting that out finally as he feels her hands upon his chest, it sent a chill down his spine. Her touch always did that to him. "How about we head inside and just enjoy one another's company for the rest of the evening?" I smiled and nods. "Sounds like a brilliant plan to me." Mark climbed off the fence and lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the house and up to his room, telling the workers to not disturb us, unless it's very urgent. Where we spent the remainder of the evening, with one another making love.

I laid within his arms, staring out the open window, which let the breeze gently blow into the room. I was staring into the starry, clear sky. I was rubbing his forearm as I was lost in my thoughts. Mark was sleeping soundly behind me. I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to just lay in his arms and think. I don't know where I would be, if it wasn't for how things turned out. I was half outlaw, half law woman. Nobody knew it, cause I hid the law part very well. Mark and I met a few years back, working on the same case. Like we both said, things between us weren't like they are now. We both wanted it, but I was too damn wild at the time, and just getting my career in full swing. At that time, to me that was more important. But now it's different, someone or something gave this outlaw a second chance in fulfilling something that was meant to be, which was be with this man for the remainder of our years.

I sighed quietly as I felt Mark move behind me and settle down. He snuggled closer to me. I loved the contact between our naked bodies. I wouldn't trade this for anything, not even being with the gang, robbing banks and shit. That's not my thing anymore. Now it's help running the ranch and giving certain outlaws a second chance to turn themselves around. Like I did with Mark's help. Adam and Randy never had a chance. Adam ended up being shot by me, Randy's in jail for the remainder of his life. He rather had taken jail over working on the ranch, it was his choice. I closed my eyes as I snuggled more into Mark's body as I felt more at home, somewhere finally I was home. Yea it took some time, ass kicking here or there, but it was all worth it for this hard working outlaw, well ex-outlaw now. I yawned as I finally let sleep over take me, not wanting to ever leave the comforts of Mark's arms ever again.

END


End file.
